


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 15

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cults, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, PWP, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Vampires, Whumptober 2020, a little bit, femmeslash, hierophilia, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Still hyped from the ritual a few nights ago, the rescues Poppy took in make her a deity after they learn of her powers. If Poppy wants to get them to think clearly, she's gonna have to just give them what they want. It isn't so bad. At least she gets blood out of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 3





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 15

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I should be all caught up now! Another reminder that World of Darkness does not handle cults well in canon, so if that's an issue for you, feel free to leave. This is kind of a loose continuation of the last vampire one I did. 
> 
> Prompt: “Into The Unknown: Magical Healing” to Hierophilia

She should have known that this would happen. It made sense, in hindsight, that if these few were drawn to the first cult, they’d have no issue turning that mentality onto anything else in front of them. And hey, they were willingly giving her blood in exchange for her “miracles”. That was blood she could actually use! It was just...by the hungry look in their eyes, they wanted her to give back too. In a very specific way.

That was how she ended up, the three of them all lined up baring themselves on her basement mattress, as she mulled over which one to take first. They wanted all the trappings of Christianity to set the mood, and being Raised Catholic, she complied, pulling out all the statues of saints and crucifixes and led candles – they didn’t have to know they were fake. Rosaries dripped over the bed, making handy restraints if she tied them right and if these -

“Heathens...it’s absolutely sinful how lustful you are for me.” She pulled off her sexy nun habit, courtesy of the cheapest sex shop she could find on such short notice. The latex hit the floor with a smack. “You should all know better than to turn eyes like that on a holy woman.” She scolded, moving over to grab the rosaries. “I think you need to repent, don’t you?” A chorus of “Yes!” in various states of arousal filled her ears. “Which of you have been the most naughty?” She whispered.

“Me! ME!” A redhead in the middle begged, pleaded. “Let me provide for your miracles!” Seeing as she was the most enthusiastic, Poppy grabbed her wrists, bringing one to her mouth, and sunk her fangs in. She let her eyes roll in delight, as the woman swooned on the bed. Using that opportunity, Poppy loosely bound her wrists in the holy beads, holding a finger to her lips as the other two whined. They’d get their turn! Behave or no more miracles. She lapped at the woman’s wrist some more before leaving it tied up like its’ sibling, pressing her fingers against the woman’s core as she started to stir. They wanted miracles? They would get miracles. Poppy roughly inserted herself, as dry as she could, scraping her nails along the woman’s walls just enough to get them a little bit bloody. She knelt down, feeling the woman writhe against the restraints, and sharply bit her thigh, lapping up the blood that flowed. The woman went still. Poppy moved on to plunging her tongue into the woman’s slit, pulling back every so often to rake a fang over the woman’s clit. The woman gasped and whined, pleading for something harder, rougher. Poppy had to be sparing, though – she wanted these three to feel it, not space out through everything because she was giving them the Kiss so much. She balanced her hunger by running her fingers over the woman’s wounded clit, restoring it to good as new, before running her tongue over it again to taste the delicious blood pooling around her folds in tiny drops. She kept her tongue on the woman’s clit at all times, swirling, spelling, poking, pressing, while her fingers crept inside to heal the damage she’d done to the interior. Satisfied that no more blood was flowing, she danced over the woman’s g-spot, until the woman was crying out in pleasure. As she came down from finishing, Poppy untied the rosaries and gave her a final bite on the neck, feeling her go limp.

The other two, blonde and brunette, were watching her with luminous eyes, and Poppy grabbed the blonde by the chin. “Have you been good? I don’t think so, if you look at me like this.” Poppy hissed, and the woman sobbed in ecstasy as she began reciting the rosary. Using that as a cue, Poppy bound her next, even draping her ankles in the prettier ones. She spread her out, resting her in the brunette’s lap. “I think…” She cooed to the brunette, “Your task is going to be to help me punish your friend here.”

“If that is what you wish, Goddess!” The brunette squealed, and Poppy sank her fangs into the blonde’s shoulder as the brunette whispered in her ear what a dirty sinner she was. That she’d only be saved by Poppy’s miracles. Poppy savored every drop of blood before pressing her fingers on the wound, making it disappear. She moved down to her breasts, tugging at the nipples – “So hard for me. A disgrace.” - And shoved two fingers to the hilt into the blonde. She arched her back and the brunette shifted to kiss her, stifling the excited squeal that came bubbling out of her. Poppy dove her fingers in and out, dragging her nails along the woman’s folds, scooping up the blood with her finger and bringing it to her lips, before pressing back down to render the flesh whole again. She started from the beginning, then, only twisting her hand in slightly different ways, making differently shaped lacerations all over the woman’s vulva that would immediately fade as soon as she’d had her fill of blood. The brunette was working her mouth all over the blonde’s boobs, the blonde herself panting and begging for harder and faster, so Poppy slipped her head between the woman’s thighs and complied, pressing her tongue between the woman’s hood and her clit while she fumbled for a rosary. Making sure the woman was nice and slick, she carefully inserted the end of the rosary inside, twisting it so that the edges caught and more bits of blood oozed out of the woman. Poppy scooped it up with her fingers, bringing them to her lips and sucking, as the woman cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Poppy pressed the rosary in further, and the woman whispered each associated prayer as Poppy inserted each bead, until she ran through the short strand. She yanked it out all at once, the brunette making the sign of the cross on the blonde’s forehead, and the blonde whimpered as Poppy’s mouth bent down to catch the rush of blood pouring out. She cleaned and repaired every wound with her fingers until everything was as good as new, giving one long suck over the stained rosary. The brunette took it when it was handed to her, washing it with her tongue until it was squeaky clean. Poppy ran her fingers around the blonde’s clit one final time and the blonde went tense, praising Poppy’s name as her vision whited out and her body was wracked with pleasure.

Poppy turned to the final woman, the brunette, who looked at her with a coy smile, rosary wrapped around her neck. Poppy tried her best to carve out a space on her bed amidst the other bodies, grabbing a strap on from under the frame. She attached it quickly, the brunette spreading her legs obediently and clutching the crucifix of the rosary like her life depended on it. She was wet already, enough for Poppy to slide the head of the dildo in with no problem, and as she thrust harder and harder, the woman went through the entire rosary, each and every prayer punctuated by her singing Poppy’s praises, begging for more. Poppy slid out, teasing her entrance with another thrust that never came, and the woman’s praying intensified, each word a stuttered gasp wrapped around a request for something rougher, like the others got. Poppy complied, shoving inside to the hilt, and the woman’s eyes rolled back and she shrieked, her walls squeezing hard around the dildo. Poppy squeezed and pinched and scratched at her clit for good measure, before pulling out and pressing her lips to it, drinking the blood and healing everything back to its’ original, perfect pink condition. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, three woman all in various states of satisfaction, taking up every corner of her bed. Each of them gave her a sated smile, bowing their heads in deference as they struggled to sit up.

“Now…” Poppy exhaled, happy and full and fed. “Do you think you can all be good girls again? Have you been redeemed?” She received a litany of low affirmations, and she bent down and helped each woman get dressed again before sending them on their way. After the last one was escorted upstairs and out the door, she had a minute or two to herself before she heard the knock. She stood on tiptoes to peek through the peephole, before opening the door to yet more people looking for her miracles. She glanced at the clock. The night was young; she had the time, so she invited them in.


End file.
